My adventure with the FNAF crew
by TMNTRAPHFANGIRL1
Summary: ok, I'm Emily. The stories told in this book is my adventures with Foxy, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and the others. (p.s. srry if this summary sucks. I'm not good at summaries) Rated T for safety check profile for some more info
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Emily and I'm 16. Today is my first day working at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria! I'm so excited because I'm going to be working the graveyard shift and this my first job... ever. I'm not too worry 'bout staying up late because I'm half animatronic, I know what you're thinking I must be completely bonkers. You can even have me take an X-Ray and it'll show that I have an endoskeleton, I was born with it... My parents and family are completely human, but that's not the craziest part. I'm the Avatar (like "Avatar the last airbender") and I have chaos magic (like in "My little pony"). You must be thinking how is that even possible I have no idea how that is possible but I've actually used my powers before so yeah... Now let's continue with what I was telling you earlier.

It's 11:55 p.m. on a Monday. I have just park my pickup truck at the back entrance. I unlocked the doors with the keys that Scott gave me. (he's the manager) The first thing I saw was the Fazbear gang. I remember when I used to come as much as my mom could let me. On my way to the office, I saw pirate's cove. Foxy was my best friend growing up I used to tell him everything, but ever since he's gone out of order. I've been talking to him less and less. So I would write him letters and he'd write back. Every time I came to the pizzeria, Freddy would give the letters that Foxy wrote to me and every time I'd write a ton of letters and handed them back to Freddy. That was one of the main reason why I came to work here, was to see the gang again. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:59. I ran as fast as my airbending could take me. I got in the office right when the clock strikes twelve. (no pun intended) I sat down in the office chair, right when the phone ringed like crazy. I felt like chucking the phone down the hall, but instead, I hit the speakers and said hello.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.", the person on the other line. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Uh, let's see, first, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"What?!", I yelled.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."

 **Suurrre... it's really not that bad.**

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"That's not too bad.", I said. Calming down a bit.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

 **That's why Foxy was out of order, I thought.**

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Are you kidding me, why would they do that. Hopeful they see that I have a real endoskeleton and not kill me.", I whispered.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, the first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

 **That's just freakin' great, not only are my childhood heroes walking around at night but they're out to kill me.**

I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my face in frustration. I took the tablet that was on the desk and started flipping through the cameras, I glanced off to the clock and it's only three o'clock. I looked at the stage cam and Bonnie was gone. Where did he go?! I started to frantically flip through the cameras and I was panicking because I couldn't find him. So I quickly got off my chair and headed over to the left door. I pressed the light switch and almost screamed at what I saw. It was Bonnie himself staring down at me. I had to act real quick, turned away from Bonnie and punched the door switch. The iron door slammed on the floor with a loud bang. I slumped down to my knees and sighed in my relief. When Bonnie left, it was five o'clock. I was down to thirty percent. So I kept flipping through the cameras and checked the doors ever so often. A grandfather clock like chime rang throughout the restaurant signaling it was six. I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran out of the pizzeria, headed to my pickup and drove back home.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and headed straight for the shower. After my shower, I hopped on my bed and buried myself under the covers. I couldn't stop thinking of Foxy. Is he going to try to kill me too? I kept thinking of what to do until I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

(TIME SKIP)  
It's ten o'clock in the evening, so I decided to go to work early. I came from the back entrance again, the first thing I did was sitting at one of the tables that are farther back from the stage because the gang was still performing. I put my earbuds on and listen to Andy Mineo. (if you haven't heard his music, what are you doing here? Go listen to it) I grabbed my notebook and starting more letters to Foxy. I know it's been a year since I've done it, but I wanted to do it anyway. When I was done, I quietly went to pirate's cove and snuck the letters under the curtains and ran off. When I went back to the dining area, I saw the last families leave so I looked at my watch and saw it was eleven. I walked over to my office and sat down at my desk. I looked at my watch for the time to go by.

(TIME SKIP AN HOUR)  
It's twelve now, so my shift begins. That dang phone started ringing like nuts again, so I pressed the speakers.

"Uh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

 **That's just my luck apparently.**

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

I did what the phone guy said and started flipping through the cameras.

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"

 **One less animatronic to worry about for the most part.**

" I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that.

"Yeah, sure. I'm totally not in danger of getting killed.", I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

" Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

Now I know for sure that Foxy is out to get me too. I quickly started flipping through the cameras, I started to hear someone sing some kind of tune "Dum dum dum" or something like that. I started quietly doing the same until I got to the pirate's cove camera. My hand flew to cover my mouth when I gasped, he was gone. I started flipping through the cameras in a panic stricken state. When I got the hallway camera, he was running down the hall. So, I jumped out my seat, punched the door switch and almost broke it in the process. I looked over at my watch and it's only two.

 **Why can't the nights go faster?**

I kept checking the cameras and closing the doors when Bonnie, Chica, or Foxy came.

(BIG TIME SKIP)

It's my fourth day on the job. It's 11:55 p.m. so I ran to my office. I sat down at my desk and waited for my shift to start.  
Right on cue, that dang phone started ringing. So I turned on the speakers.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.  
Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow."

There were banging sounds in the background of the recording.

"It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you," He cleared his throat "uh when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang * Maybe sometimes, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang * I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang * Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

You know...*moan* oh, no-" moaning followed by an animatronic screech and static.

 **Did the phone guy just killed by an animatronic?**

That was weird, I thought I was the only one (or thing for that matter) to screech something like that but a little more high pitched than the recording. Maybe it's a weird animatronic thing? I don't really know.

I completely forgot to check on Foxy. He burst through the door with blinding speed with his hook high in the air and pinned me to the wall so hard that I thought he might've broken my endoskeleton, thankfully he didn't but it still hurt.  
He's eyes were black with white pinpricks. I got really mad because one he didn't recognize me and two he nearly killed me. So I also got black eyes with white pinpricks and screeched that animatronic scream in his face. He let go of me and backed up looking quite shocked. When I saw the look on his face, I calmed down and my eyes went back to their normal bright blue. I walked up to him.

"Foxy, it's me. Emily...", I trailed off.

He looks at me in confusion. "Is it really ye, lass?", he asked.

I nodded. He ran up to me and gave me a bear-sized hug. I look over to my watch and it's only four in the morning.

"Ye have ta see the others", Foxy said excitedly.

I nodded and followed him to the stage. He runs up to Freddy and shouts, "Emily's back! Emily's back!"  
Freddy looks over to him, then to me. His face lit up like the fourth of July.  
"Emily, it's so good to see you again.", he said politely.

Chica was super excited, she ran over to me and gave me such a tight hug.  
"Chica... I... can't... breathe...", I strained to say.  
"Sorry", she said putting me down, " It's just so good to see you!".  
I took a deep breath. "It's good to see you too", I replied.

Bonnie walks over to me and gives me a big smack to the back, that made my gears creak. So, in return, I yelped in pain.

"That's what you get for not visiting for a year!", scolded Bonnie. He's expression is in a scowl.  
"I'm sorry... I've been busy with family and other things...", I replied quietly  
"Sorry, you haven't done guitar practice with me or just visited to see us"  
"I know... But that's the reason I got this job, is so I can be with you guys."  
He's expression lessened. He nodded his head and walk to the stage to fiddle with his guitar. Freddy looks over to me and said,

"Don't worry about Bonnie, he's just a little grumpy today."

I didn't say anything and just nodded my head slowly. Freddy looked a little discouraged and hid it quite well, but not enough for me not to noticed. I felt guilty, but I just didn't want to say anything at the moment. I walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. I watched the gang do their hobbies and trying to forget about Bonnie's outburst. I don't remember what happened in the next hour, I guess I was a little too deep in thought. Because when I came to, was because Freddy was shaking my shoulders and saying my name over and over.

"Emily, earth to Emily,"  
"What?", I asked curiously.  
"Oh. Ok then let me get my stuff then."

And with that, I went to the office and put all my stuff into my backpack. Before I left, I gave everyone a hug goodbye and said that I'll come back tomorrow night. After that I hopped into my truck and drove home, not knowing I was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

_(The next night)_

 _Before I left my apartment, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. and it was unknown, but I still answered the call._

 _"Hello?", I said.  
In response, there was heavy breathing, like someone who ran 5 miles and was exhausted. At hearing this I quickly hanged up the phone and yelled nope. Because I watched way too many horror movies to know that if an unknown caller does that it means something bad is going to happen and I'm not going to be the stupid teenager who keeps talking. So, I ran out of the building, didn't even bothered to take my car to work, and just teleported to work. _

_Once I was there, I was already shaking from what just happened and Foxy was going to greet me but was cut off at the fact that I was shaking. So he rushed to me._

 _"Lass, are ye alright?", he asked concerned.  
I slowly nodded. After a few minutes, I told him what happened and oh how it pissed him off so much that he started marching towards the door. I had to think fast before he got outside and beat the heck out of whoever called me. So, I teleported in front of him and push him back a little.  
"Foxy, chill man! Can you just wait a minute before you do something you regret?", I shouted. Luckily the others did hear for some reason.  
He sighed in defeat and nodded.  
"Let's forgot about it. It's just going to waste the night away and then we won't be able to hang out with the others"  
"Yer right. Let's go see ta others be doin'.", he suggested.  
"Sure!", I said happily. Momently forgetting the whole ordeal._

 _We walked over to Freddy and the others.  
"Hello Emily, how are you tonight?", asked Freddy.  
"I'm good, and you?"  
"I'm good, just a little tired from performing all day."  
"Then you better go rest mister, no wasting energy on my watch.", I said firmly.  
He opened his mouth to object, but I shot a death glare at his direction. So, he shut his mouth shut walked away to go rest, I smiled victoriously. I looked over to Bonnie, his mouth was hanging open, and was just staring at me.  
"How... But... What?", he stammered.  
"I just have that way to people", I smiled.  
He shooked his head,"Forget it. Do... You wanna do guitar practice?"  
"Okie Doke"_

 _For an hour, I played the guitar with Bonnie.  
"Dang, you're starting to getting really good", he complimented.  
"Thanks."  
Right, when I said that someone was running straight at me and I sorta panic and took my guitar. And... I... um... may or may not have knocked the guy out. Yeah... Bonnie gasped, "Why did you knock out Mike?!"  
"One say who know? Two I panicked a little. He was running at me, how was I suppose to know he's no bad?"  
"He likes to creep out newcomers, by running up to them and scaring the crap out of them."  
"Let's just drag him to the employee lounge and after that, you got some more explaining to do.", I said sternly.  
After I was done talking, Bonnie and I carried this Mike character to the lounge. When we were done, I grabbed Bonnie by the ear, which caused him to yelp a little, and I dragged him to the main party area for some explaining. _

_Once we got there, I let go of his ear.  
"You got serious explaining to do, mister"  
"Alright, alright. He's the repair guy, he's not bad. But next time please don't slam your guitar into someone's face, you're lucky that you used your magic to make your guitar indestructible. I'm going to lay down, this is way too much excitement for one night.", he said.  
And with that he left, I looked over to Mike, who just so happened to start waking up. Which is weird, because I'm pretty sure I whacked him hard enough to be knocked out for hours._

"Ugh... What happened?", he said looking over to me.  
When he saw me, he widened his eyes.  
"Why did you knock me out?!", he screamed.  
"Well, I panicked, my first reaction was to defend myself. I didn't know if you were bad or not, but I thought you were bad. So, that's why I knocked you out."  
"Why didn't your guitar break?"  
I explained to him, my powers and his reaction was calmer than I thought.  
"Oh, you're that chick with the freaky power the others were telling me about."  
"I'm no chick, so don't ever call me that!", I scolded.  
His expression lessened, looking quite scared.  
"Ugh, forgot it!" and with that, I stormed out of the room.

I started walking around looking for Goldie, whom I haven't seen in awhile. The first place I went to was the backstage, thankful he was there, but he was sleeping. So, I decided to go hang out with Foxy. But when I was walking over there, someone knocked me out.

 **(A/N Hi guys, thank you for reading my fanfic. This is actually my first fanfiction. So if it's ok with you guys, if you can comment down below and tell me how you like it and give some ideas for the next chapter!) Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey everyone! here's the next chapter and thank you for the 96 people who actually read this! hope you enjoy!**

(The next night)

Before I left my apartment, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. and it was unknown, but I still answered the call.

"Hello?", I said.  
In response, there was heavy breathing, like someone who ran 5 miles and was exhausted. At hearing this I quickly hanged up the phone and yelled nope. Because I watched way too many horror movies to know that if an unknown caller does that it means something bad is going to happen and I'm not going to be the stupid teenager who keeps talking. So, I ran out of the building, didn't even bothered to take my car to work, and just teleported.

Once I was there, I was already shaking from what just happened and Foxy was going to greet me but was cut off at the fact that I was shaking. So he rushed to me.

"Lass, are ye alright?", he asked concerned.  
I slowly nodded. After a few minutes, I told him what happened and oh how it pissed him off so much that he started marching towards the door. I had to think fast before he got outside and beat the heck out of whoever called me. So, I teleported in front of him and push him back a little.  
"Foxy, chill man! Can you just wait a minute before you do something you regret?", I shouted. Luckily the others didn't hear all this for some reason.  
He sighed in defeat and nodded.  
"Let's forgot about it. It's just going to waste the night away and then we won't be able to hang out with the others"  
"Yer right. Let's go see ta others be doin'.", he suggested.  
"Sure!", I said happily. Momently forgetting the whole ordeal.

We walked over to Freddy and the others.  
"Hello Emily, how are you tonight?", asked Freddy.  
"I'm good, and you?"  
"I'm good, just a little tired from performing all day."  
"Then you better go rest mister, no wasting energy on my watch.", I said firmly.  
He opened his mouth to object, but I shot a death glare at his direction. So, he shut his mouth shut walked away to go rest, I smiled victoriously. I looked over to Bonnie, his mouth was hanging open, and was just staring at me.  
"How... But... What?", he stammered.  
"I just have that way to people", I smiled.  
He shooked his head,"Forget it. Do... You wanna do guitar practice?"  
"Okie Doke"

For an hour, I played the guitar with Bonnie.  
"Dang, you're starting to getting really good", he complimented.  
"Thanks."  
Right, when I said that someone was running straight at me and I sorta panic and took my guitar. And... I... um... may or may not have knocked the guy out. Yeah... Bonnie gasped, "Why did you knock out Mike?!"  
"One say who know? Two I panicked a little. He was running at me, how was I suppose to know he's not bad?"  
"He likes to creep out newcomers, by running up to them and scaring the crap out of them."  
"Let's just drag him to the employee lounge and after that, you got some more explaining to do.", I said sternly.  
After I was done talking, Bonnie and I carried this Mike character to the lounge. When we were done, I grabbed Bonnie by the ear, which caused him to yelp a little, and I dragged him to the main party area for some explaining.

Once we got there, I let go of his ear.  
"You got serious explaining to do, mister"  
"Alright, alright. He's the repair guy, he's not bad. But next time please don't slam your guitar into someone's face, you're lucky that you used your magic to make your guitar indestructible. I'm going to lay down, this is way too much excitement for one night.", he said.  
And with that he left, I looked over to Mike, who just so happened to start waking up. Which is weird, because I'm pretty sure I whacked him hard enough to be knocked out for hours.

"Ugh... What happened?", he said looking over to me.  
When he saw me, he widened his eyes.  
"Why did you knock me out?!", he screamed.  
"Well, I panicked, my first reaction was to defend myself. I didn't know if you were bad or not, but I thought you were bad. So, that's why I knocked you out."  
"Why didn't your guitar break?"  
I explained to him, my powers and his reaction was calmer than I thought.  
"Oh, you're that chick with the freaky power the others were telling me about."  
"I'm no chick, so don't ever call me that!", I scolded.  
His expression lessened, looking quite scared.  
"Ugh, forgot it!" and with that, I stormed out of the room.

I started walking around looking for Goldie, whom I haven't seen in awhile. The first place I went to was the backstage, thankful he was there, but he was sleeping. So, I decided to go hang out with Foxy. But when I was walking over there, someone knocked me out.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up. I found myself tied to a chair in a dark room with only a dim lightbulb hanging over my head, I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard the same heavy  
breathing that I heard in the phone call from earlier. A purple man steps out of the shadows, no literally! He was dressed in purple jeans, shoes, socks, shirt, hair. The whole enchilada.  
"Why hello, Emily.", he said real creepy like.  
"Nope."  
"You really don't recognize me?", he asked leaning forward.

I cock my head to the side and looked at the stranger curiously. He does look familiar but not enough for me to remember. So, I shook my head no. He raised an eyebrow, "How curious."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your thoughts, but can you fricking untie me from this stupid chair!", I shouted.  
"No", he said calmly, "I don't want you running away. I'm well aware of your bending."  
"Well, SIKE!", I said. I teleported out of the chair and behind him. I dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him.  
"Cya sucka!" and I left him there gaping there.

When I got back to the pizzeria, and everyone was freaking out, asking me fifty million questions and hugging me half to death. I couldn't take anymore, so I had to shout, "Shut up!"  
Everyone stop talking.  
"I'm sorry for yelling, but it was too much for me."  
Freddy walked up to me and put a paw on my shoulder, "It's alright. We shouldn't have asked so many questions"  
I smiled at his kindness, I took a deep breath and explained what happened. Their expressions were just as I thought they would be, one word. Furious. All the guys were fuming and Chica started hugging me so tight that I almost lost consciousness. I had teleport out of her arms just to survive, "Please don't strangle me, Chica"

She nodded. Foxy walks over to me and puts his hand and hook, without stabbing me, on my shoulder, "Emily, do ye know this man?"

I shook my head, "He looks familiar, but I can't remember. I would have to go home and see if I have anything that might have anything related to the situation."

"That's fine, you don't have to go now you still have 2 hours before your shift is done. So, maybe we can watch The Matrix?", Freddy suggested.

Everyone agreed. So we spent the next 2 hours watching the movie, and it was amazing! Everyone really enjoyed it, Bonnie and Goldie enjoyed so much that tomorrow night they wanted to watch 2 and 3 when I come back for my shift. We said our goodbyes and I headed outside. Then I hit me, I didn't bring my car. So, I teleported back to my apartment. I washed up and headed to bed.


	5. Sorry for not posting

A/N hey guys... I'm so sorry for not posting. With Christmas just around the corner, I just haven't been able to find the time to post any new chapters. but I want to say thank you to Shadowclaw1314 and The Queen of Water for liking my story. And also for almost 200 views on my story, I didn't think anyone read or even like this story. But thank you so much. I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can


	6. Chapter 6

(LE TIME SKIP TO 5:00 PM)

After eating dinner, I went to my closet and started looking through all my boxes of photos. After 2 hours of searching (I have ALOT of pictures),  
I found what I was looking for. I was traumatized, this man was... my uncle, I haven't seen him since I was 6. I can't believe this guy that kidnapped me was my freakin' uncle. But what was really on my mind is one why did he kidnap me? Two how am I going to tell the others I can only imagine how they're going to react, mainly Foxy's. He'll probably go full out barbarian and try to the kill or beat the crap out of him. I took a deep breath, I'm not going to be a chicken (no offense Chica) and not tell them. They're still family to me and family don't keep secrets unless absolutely necessary. I decided to read to read some books to wait.

(4 BOOKS LATER)

It's 11 now so I hopped into my car and drove to work, unlocked my door and place my stuff in the office.

I walked over to the gang so when they saw me coming, they got off the stage and gestured me to sit at the table nearest to the stage. I sat down,

"Hi guys," I said warmly, "how ya'll doin'?"  
"We be doin' well, lass. And what 'bout ye?", asked Foxy  
"I'm good thanks"

I can see that everyone was uncomfortable and I know why. It's because they were unsure to ask me what I found about my uncle, I sighed, "I'm goin' be truthful here, k?"  
Everyone nodded.

"He's...", I hesitated, "my uncle..."  
Everyone gasped.  
"Fookin' bastard!", yelled Foxy.  
"Foxy! Watch your language!", said Freddy and me at the same time.  
"Sorry lass, sorry Freddy.", Foxy said quietly with his ears drooped.  
"It's fine, Foxy. Just watch what you say. You don't want to say that in front of the kids, they might catch it too.", said Freddy.  
He nodded.  
"Ok then, let's find something to do," I suggested, "Let's watch The Matrix 2 and 3"

Everyone nodded. The tension in the room lessened, so I ran to my backpack and took out the 2 DVDs. We all settled down in the employee lounge and watched the movie.

But my mind wasn't in the movie, but instead on my uncle. Why did he kidnap me? He changed since what happened with the sister location after my little cousin died there. He's never was the same, he was never bubbly like he used to. I never tried to read his mind with my magic because that's none my business, but I wish he told what was wrong. I know his kid died but he never spoke to anyone after that. Not even I and he always spoke with me no matter what.

But... I guess that changed.

So, I decided on getting up and getting out of the room. After I got out, I texted mom.

Me: Hi mom  
Mom: Hello Em. How r u?  
Me: I'm good and u?  
Mom: I'm good thx  
Mom: Aren't u at work?  
Me: Yeah, but the gang is fine they're watchin' the matrix 2 & 3  
Mom: Who's "the gang"?  
Me: The animatronics.  
Me: U know. Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Goldie  
Mom: Oh  
Mom: ok  
Me: I need 2 ask ya somethin'  
Mom: Yeah? I'm listening  
Me: Do u remember uncle will?  
*long silence*  
Mom: Yes...  
Mom: I don't want 2 talks about it.  
Me: But.  
Mom: No buts. Talk 2 u some other time.  
Me: Ok, bye

And with that, I turned off my phone and went back to the others.

I don't remember much of the movie, Foxy seemed to have noticed the way I was acting but didn't say anything. So, I brushed it off as nothing and went back to the office to think.

My mind wanders from Uncle William to me growing up to the present time. Foxy walks into the office, "Um... Lass, it be time ye have ta go home."

"Oh... Ok then.", I responded kinda sadly because I didn't want to leave just yet. So I gathered my belongings and headed to my truck. After the drive, I stepped into my apartment and got ready for bed. It's was 2 hours until I finally went to sleep.

 **A/N Hi guys. sorry for the short chapter, I've been having this writer's block and it's driving me crazy. so I hope you like the story so far. Cya in the next chapter. PEACE!**


	7. Sorry for not postin again face palm

Hey guys... I'm so sorry for not posting in such a freaking long time. Life is not liking me right now. I'll try to post as soon as I can.

Bonnie: *walks in the room*

Me: Hi Bonnie

Bonnie: *slaps the back of my head*

Me: Hey! *rubs the back my head* what was that for?!

Bonnie: That's for not posting for almost 3 months!

Me: I said I was sorry

Bonnie: *chases me around the house*

Me: hhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeelppppp!


End file.
